Morning Curiosity
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Sequel to Evening Talk. The League sit together in the morning. Tom Sawyer is a little interested in what it's like to be abnormal like Mina, Jekyll and Skinner. Please read & review.


** Title:** _**Morning Curiosity**_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LXG, which is copyright © 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Niel. All literary characters copyright © respective authors H. G. Wells, Jules Verne, Bram Stoker, R. L. Stevenson, Oscar Wilde, H. R. Haggard, and Mark Twain.  
  
**Author's Note:** This is a little sequel to _**Evening Talk**_, thought it best that everyone gets together the morning after. It would be interesting for Tom to become a little curious of what it is like to be abnormal. Let's see what the other members tell him.

* * *

Tom Sawyer woke up in the morning in his cabin on the Nautilus; he stretched his limbs a little bit. He got washed and dressed, then he hurried out of his cabin to meet the others in the dining room. It had been a few days since the _League_ left Africa after Allan Quatermain's funeral. Tom still felt a little guilty for being unable to prevent the older man's death; perhaps talking to the other members may be able to take his mind off it.  
  
The American agent made it to the dining room where the others were seated and having coffee. Nemo sat on one side of the long table, clad in his usual blue uniform and turban. Sitting a few seats down from Nemo was Rodney Skinner, wearing his black duster and hat, with his face paint and glasses. Across from Nemo and Skinner was Mina Harker, looking beautiful as she always had, wearing her casual blouse and skirt. Next to Mina was Henry Jekyll clad in his black attire and looking refreshed.  
  
"Good morning, Sawyer," greeted Skinner as Tom took a seat on Mina's other side.  
  
"Good morning," returned Tom. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and gazed around at the other members.  
  
"Where's our destination Nemo?" he asked.  
  
"London," replied Nemo, "Mrs. Harker has someone there she wishes to take with us on our tour of the world."  
  
"Who?" The American faced the beautiful vampire, waiting for an anwser.  
  
"My son, Quincy," answered Mina. "He's turning eleven in November, and I wouldn't want him to be alone for too long. I miss him very much."  
  
"You didn't mention that you had a son," said Tom.  
  
"Not to the whole _League_," said Mina. "I only told Dr. Jekyll about Quincy last night."  
  
"Was there anything else the both of you talked about last night?" asked Skinner in a mocking tone, the grease paint revealing arching eyebrows.  
  
"Mrs. Harker and I couldn't sleep last night," explained Henry, his eyes looking a little brighter than usual, "so we both talked about what our lives were like before the _League_ in the library." The doctor began fidgeting with his pocket watch. "After we talked, we both went to our cabins."  
  
"Oh," said Skinner.  
  
"That sounds interesting," said Tom, his curiosity picking up. He was suddenly interested in the backgrounds of the other members. "I know that Mrs. Harker became a vampire after she was bitten by Dracula. I would like to know more of what your life was like, Jekyll."  
  
"My life wasn't a happy one," said Henry as he placed his pocket watch back in his vest. "I tried to purge my evil from my nature with this elixir I created, but something went astray in the experiment." He ran his fingers in his copper coloured hair. "The elixir caused my personality to split into two, and transform between the two, my own good nature and the monster Edward Hyde. When I could no longer keep Hyde a secret from those I knew, I fled."  
  
"How I became invisible," said Skinner; "I stole the formula from the scientist who created it." The invisible theif adjusted his glasses. "When I became invisible, I realized that there was no reverse. I'm stuck like this, everyone I knew when I was visible thought I disappeared."  
  
"As a young man," said Nemo; "I had ambitions to see the world and create a great vessel to travel in. Other men interested in my ambition helped me build the Nautilus, which travels on and below water. Sadly, when I left my country to travel the world, my entire family was wiped out by those Empire rats."  
  
"That's really sad," said Tom. "I have friends and relatives back home in America who are probably worried sick about me. My aunt didn't want me joining the Secret Service, thought it was too dangerous. I knew this one girl named Becky, she also didn't want me to join, and she was worried that I would be killed on the job." He looked down and sighed. "I recall telling you all, except Skinner, that my friend Agent Finn was killed during our mission to stop the Fantom. Now I understand why everyone back home didn't want me joining."  
  
"I understand how difficult it is with duty and family," explained Mina. "Quincy is the only family I have, I joined the _League_ to protect him."  
  
"I see," said Tom, looking at the others. He nibbled his lower lip and spoke out again. "What's it like Mrs. Harker, for you, Jekyll and Skinner to be considered... different? Being a vampire, invisible and having two personalities, what's it like? I'm guessing that you have major advantages compared to Nemo and myself."  
  
"Tom," said Henry calmly, "our abilities may give us advantages, but we have disadvantages as well. Trust me, having another personality is not what you expect it to be, Hyde barely leaves me in peace when he is in the back of my mind. After I created Hyde, I was afraid that I'd be rejected in society."  
  
"I get your point there." Tom shuddered at the thought of having someone like Edward Hyde, an aggressive monster, in his mind all the time.  
  
"Being invisible may be pleasurable," explained Skinner, "sneaking into places without being seen and not having to worry about looking awful during a hangover. The disadvantage is that I have to run around nude to be completely invisible when I could freeze to death. I have to cover up completely in public, if my invisibility is revealed, people panic."  
  
"As a vampire," said Mina, "I'm immortal, I can survive old age, disease, and fatal wounds. Immortality, as I learned from Dorian Gray, can come at a terrible price. I have to feed on the blood of others to survive. If my vampire traits were discovered, people would see me as a demon, and I keep my vampire quality a secret from my son until he is ready to know." Her cold blue gaze fixed on Tom. "Another disadvantage of being a vampire, I live forever while mortal friends die around me. My husband Jonathan died from an illness, and I have lived through the grief of his death. A reason why I try avoiding relationships, I know that mortality can take those I care about."  
  
"Oh," said Tom, "I guess having great abilities would be a struggle for you. I was curious on what it is like to have such powers, I feel so ordinary. My only talent is using a gun."  
  
"You're lucky to be normal," said Henry, giving Tom a small, shy smile. "I would do anything to get rid of Hyde and fit back in with the rest of the world."  
  
"I agree with the doctor," said Nemo, stroking his beard, "I am a normal man with many talents, and that is why I do not fit in with the rest of the world. I would like to rejoin society one day when there is peace among the nations."  
  
"We all want to fit in," said Mina in her smooth voice. "Mr. Sawyer is the one who still has that quality." Her ruby lips stretched into a warm smile, which caused Tom to blush.  
  
"Gee... thanks," said Tom, still blushing. "Perhaps being normal isn't as bad as I thought it would be." At last, Tom understood that great powers were not everything. Being himself was everything.  
  
Fin.

* * *

**End Note:** Tell me, was this a weird little story or what? I know, my fan fiction is horrible and I deserve a big flame! What? No one is reading and reviewing _**Black Summons**_, I might not have a choice but discontinue the horrible piece of junk. Okay, so I'm beating myself up for no reason. So Tom is curious about what the other members are like. I'm betting that if there was a video game for LXG, the only playable characters would be Allan, Tom and Nemo, because they're normal men with fighting techniques.  



End file.
